This study is an attempt to explain the patterns of work after retirement. Preliminary analysis has identified three basic patterns: those who leave retirement and return to the labor force (the former-retired), those who work part-time or occasionally in retirement (the fully-retired). The data to be used are from the National Longitudinal Surveys of Mature Men (NLS). This panel study began in 1966 with 5,000 men aged 45-59 and subsequent interviews took place in 1967, 1968, 1969, 1971, 1973, 1975, 1976, 1978, and 1980. The 1980 wave will be available for analysis by the time the research begins. This sample, by using a statistical method of sample bias correction, will provide information and inferences generalizable to the cohort of men who have recently entered retirement. The first objective of the reseearch is to determine the differential effects on work after retirement of four clusters of variables: economic (financial), social-demographic, health (self-reported), and attitudes toward work and retirement. Logistic multiple regression is the statistical method of analysis to be employed. The second objective is to analyze the types of jobs (occupation and industrial sector) of the former-retired and partly-retired, in relation to pre-retirement occupation and work history. The question of continuity or discontiuity in pre- and post-retirement work is a central aim of this part of the research. This study will increase knowledge about work after retirement, especially the importance of the four types of factors leading to work after retirement. The net effects of financial factors as opposed to health and social characteristics has important implications for retirement policies now and in the future. The possible importance of improvements and decrements in health after retirement has implications for programs and benefits related to the health of the elderly. The descriptive analysis will provide information on the type of work retirees prefer to engage in, and the occupations and industries where such opportunities exist.